


The Maeve Effect

by KoiDragons



Series: The Maeve Effect, Observed by Kayaba Akihiko [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sword Art Online, Yu-Gi-Oh!, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Alibaba is Amon, Asuna is Titania, Because I need BAMF females, But sometimes he's called Mab, Even if it's only on a technicality, Everyone becomes female, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Ginny is Guinevere, Harry is Morgana, Kagome is Midoriko, Kirito is Kirito, Kougyoku is Vinea, Louise is Louise, M/M, Maeve Effect, Maeves occur when not so ordinary players join, Multi, Percy is Andromeda, Piper is Helene, Ryou is Nefertari, The Amusphere is designed for ordinary humans, Yui is Yui, Yuugi is Heba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiDragons/pseuds/KoiDragons
Summary: Alfheim Online is designed specifically for normal, ordinary humans. When not-so-ordinary players begin to join, in order to prevent corrupt data, the Cardinal pulls up the blueprints of a secret race - the Maeve. Except there's a little problem...The Maeve are an all female race.Yugi Mutou was pulled into test the product. Ryou Bakura was encouraged by the ever cryptic Ishizu.  Ginny wanted to try something muggle and Harry bought it for a shared experience. Percy Jackson needed a way to get away from everything,  and Piper McLean is gifted it as a birthday present from her father. While waiting for the others to remember their past lives, Kougyoku and Alibaba want to enjoy the modern world's entertainment. Kagome needed some excitement in the boring future. Louise reverse summons herself. Kirito, Asuna, and Yui only join out of force, but later, learn to enjoy.





	1. To Prevent Corrupt Data

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this goes over well enough. There are 10 characters introduced through six fandoms - Familiar of Zero, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Magi, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter.

**Prologue - “Maeve” Glitch**

 

The World Seed, the Amusphere, as well as Alfheim Online was created for the use of humans. Normal, average humans that did not have a spark of uniqueness within their bodies. So when above-average humans and nonhumans alike began to play the game, the Cardinal in order to prevent corrupted data created a “glitch” just for them.

 

They were too powerful, too alien to be fitted into just an ordinary race. If they had a water nature within real life they were not able to become Salamanders, the clashing nature causing damaged code. Thus, in order to prevent such irritations all the while performing it’s sole purpose of allowing it’s players great joy within the game, the Cardinal goes against the ignorant wishes of RECTO, who thought they controlled her, with the support of her creator, Akihiko Kayaba.

 

The “Alf” race was the main goal within the game. Gain unlimited flight, and all of that. What most people didn’t know was that there was a specific race created with the basic design of unlimited flight - the Maeve. The Maeve Race were a race granted unlimited flight, but they had no true type, an utterly neutral race. 

 

In short they were perfect avatars for those with specific natures, ceasing any chance of corrupt data. 

 

Akihiko Kayaba, the true GM of Alfheim, Sword Art Online, as well as any VRMMO created with the World Seed, personally helped the Cardinal with these players. He might have been dead within real life but as an AI he was perfectly capable and fascinated with the idea of unique players such as this.

 

There was only one “flaw” to the Maeve Race, if it could be considered a flaw. 

 

The Maeve Race was an entirely female race designed to be bewitchingly beautiful even amongst the flawless avatars of Alfheim.

 

Akihiko thought it to be amusing and allowed it, already ordering recordings of the above-average humans and nonhuman players.

 

Thus, the Maeve “Glitch” was born.

* * *

 

 


	2. In Which Most of the Main Characters Are Introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero(ines) are introduced - Heba, Nefertari, Andromeda, Helene, Guinevere, Morgana, Vinea, Amon, and Midoriko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first official chapter. If anyone spots any errors, grammar wise, please comment and I'll fix it.

* * *

**Chapter One - In Which Most of the Main Character Are Introduced**

 

**Username: Yugi Mutou**

**Password: *********** ********

 

**Enter Screen Name [ _______ ]**

 

**Screen Name [ Heba ] Accepted**

 

**Create Avatar? [ YES/NO ]**

 

Just as Yugi Mutou presses “Yes” he regrets it, as he watches the once cheerful flower bed he stands on fade into pixels, clouds forming instead until he stands within them, in a dazzling sunrise.

 

**[ SPECIAL AVATAR MAEVE: UNLOCKED ]**

 

A mirror appears floating before him and Yugi grasps it, now intrigued.

 

Was RECTO giving him a special avatar for him to play as even if he had insisted he would play as a normal player?

 

As he peered into the mirror, it abruptly glowed, a bright light emerging out of it and blinding him. His body tingling with an uncomfortable sensation, like thousands of needles were pressing into him. When he regained his eyesight he was on his knees, and a woman was standing before him.

 

She was gorgeous, entrancing so.

 

Long pure white hair swayed in the breeze, looking like moonlight itself had been captured and made into locks of hair. Jewel-toned aquamarine eyes blinked down at him in a literally heart-breaking face. She had a statue-esque body Yugi knew Tea would murder for, with a shimmering dress of blues, greens, and purples.

 

On her back lay crystalline wings, and her ears were elongated.

 

Abruptly Yugi’s eyes narrowed, and he forced himself past the inherent allure that this person was emitting, all the while unnerved. This was magic at work here, which should be impossible but Yugi could not ignore what was standing before him.

 

The woman smiled when she noticed Yugi was no longer affected by the allure.

 

“You are Heba, yes?”

 

Yugi nods warily, and her smile only widens as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

 

“I can see why you have been chosen… I am Maeve. Crowned Jewel of Alfheim.” Maeve apprises abruptly, properly curtseying in an effortless show of grace.

 

“You, my dear, have given Sister Cardinal much trouble.” Maeve remarks, her eyes suddenly sharpening. “The Amusphere was created for ordinary humans, not for magical ones.” Yugi tenses but Maeve sooths him. “Not that there is anything wrong with that, it’s just that you were very unexpected.” Maeve informs him.

 

“Your magic affects the Amusphere, and you cannot choose the races because your inherent nature clashes with all or parts of them, creating the chance of corrupt data.” Maeve states.

 

“You are not going to be banned from the game, the Cardinal’s purpose is to make an enjoyable experience for every player, so you’re going to have a specially designed avatar, of the Maeve Race.” Maeve tells him.

 

“Maeve? Like you?” Maeve nods, her gaze serious.

 

“The Maeve Race does not have any specialties. As a Maeve you will not find it difficult or easier to learn differing elemental spells, because the Maeve does not have an elemental affinity, being a neutral race. Thus, stopping the chance of corrupt data because your magic does not agree with your avatar.”

 

Yugi’s eyes were narrowed. “Why would my magic clash with my avatar?” He questions, and Maeve smiles.

 

“Would you like to find out?” Maeve asks, and Yugi realizes he is at crossroads.

 

He could exit the game and never play it again, or he can follow his curiosity and enter the game, eventually learning just why magic affects the Amusphere so much.

 

“Yes.” Yugi breaths. He has always been one for a challenge.

 

Maeve smiles brilliantly towards him. “Very well. You are going to be transported to the Salamander City of Myr, a good starting city. If all goes well we’ll see each other again, _musume.”_

 

Then Yugi falls.

 

He lands on a sandy beach, the smell of ocean in the breeze. Waves crash but Yugi’s attention is focused on Myr.

 

Myr is a coastal city, and it is beautiful. The architecture is ancient and not Norse inspired like he thought it would be, but with an unusual but tasteful mix of Middle Eastern architecture. Already he can see it is a bustling city, NPCs and players hurrying about, and Yugi lets out a delighted laugh, before abruptly pausing.

 

He knew his voice, and that was certainly not…

 

He looks down and pauses.

 

Because last time he checked, he did not have breasts.

 

With a calm before the storm, Yugi pulls up his menu, seeing a glowing message marker. He presses it and begins to read.

 

_Heba, as I’m certain you are already aware, you have a unique avatar. “Maeve” is an Irish word meaning “She Who Intoxicates”, the name being given to the Maeve being an all female race. Sister Cardinal was the one who created your new avatar, and while your skills have slightly been affected by your magic, everything is alright. Inside your inventory is a necklace that will hide your wings and make you look like a Imp as long as you equip it. I strongly advise you to wear it, as Maeves are an unknown and rare race to the rest of Alfheim._

 

**_Maeve_ **

 

Yugi, with an encroaching sense of incredulousy and what he thinks is horror, walks over to a nearby tidal pool and peers into his reflection.

 

He’s beautiful.

 

Almost impossibly so. Like his avatar was an upgraded level of himself, everything enhanced to a ridiculous degree. His hair is long and a mixed of straight and spiky, his bangs still molten gold and his hair black, with violet highlights, but he can spot undertones that make his already strange hair more colorful. It also feels like silk, impossibly smooth with a wonderful texture.

 

His skin is pale and flawless, he cannot find any scars at all and he does not have the tan line he gained from a day in the sun during a tournament. His body is petite, and he thinks he is the same height because he can move without fumbling, but his body is curvy in ways it has never been before. He is not impossibly busty with his petite size, but his breasts and curves fit somehow into the gorgeous picture that makes him prettier than Tea.

 

Yugi (Or is it Heba now?), instead of being smug or delighted, feels ready to break something.

* * *

 

Ginny Weasley, now Guinevere, takes one look at her and breaks down into laughter. **Harry Potter,** screen name **Morgana,** scowls and crosses her hands, unintentionally pushing up her new… assets and making Guinevere dissolve into hysterics once more.

 

Morgana has never regretted having such an asshole for a friend this much since now.

 

“It’s not funny.” Morgana points out.

 

Guinevere, breath in harshly, lets out another choked giggle as she wheezes out “Yes it’s very funny.” She rubbed the tears that had sprang from her eyes and stood up again, looking Morgana from head to toe.

 

“You’re pretty enough to compete with Fleur.” Guinevere looks ready to go into another giggle fit at that admittance and Morgana resists the urge to transfigure her hair into snakes. She can’t exactly do it in the game now, to her irritation.

 

“You make a good woman, Harry.” Guinevere states, smiling.

 

“You would break so many hearts if anyone saw you like this.” Guinevere informs her, reaching over to stare at Morgana.

Morgana rolls her eyes. “You’re probably prettier than me.” She tells Guinevere, having refused to look into a mirror and seen for herself just what she looked like. She was probably true as well, considering Ginny had already been gorgeous before their “upgrade”.

 

She, like Morgana, is suited within a simple white dress with sandals, but she effortlessly shines through the basic outfit.

 

Long fiery red hair hangs to her mid back, dozens of undertones and highlights of colors making her hair literally shine. Her eyes, while not jewel-toned, are a metallic mixture of copper and bronze, coming out stunning instead of flat brown eyes. Her skin is mid-way between tanned and pale, and her already statuesque figure, a source of envy within Hogwarts, had been made flawless.

 

In short, she probably looked incredibly dull next to her best friend.

 

Something on her face must have said her thoughts so Guinevere rolled her eyes and sighed, already dragging her into the bathroom of the inn room they had rented. She proceeded to shove her in front of a mirror and made her look straight into her reflection.

 

Morgana suddenly felt utterly mortified being caught within this body.

 

Harry Potter was someone every girl wanted to be with for his looks. He was handsome, not pretty, so seeing her reflection made Morgana want to sink into the floor and never come back out.

 

She was _pretty._

 

Long curly black hair fell to her waist, and like a raven’s feather, had dark blue undertones to it. Her eyes are the same shade of emerald they had always been, thank god, but her lashes are long and dark, and her eye’s are shaped like a cat’s. Her skin was pale, and while she was the same height she had always been she had curves and breasts she really didn’t know what to do with.

 

Her wings, once hidden behind the necklace that made her a Spriggan, were easily viewable after Guinevere had taken off the necklace. They felt sort of like dragon fly wings, and they were large, impressively so.

 

With Guinevere side by side they were a striking pair, like day and night to be poetic.

 

Morgana also thought that their screen names were rightfully chosen. She could easily see the two famous legends in their avatars.

 

Morgana hid her red face behind her hands. “I’m _pretty.”_ Her voice contains a bit of hysteria as Guinevere pats her shoulder.

 

“Look at the bright side. No one is going to recognize you as Harry Potter. Besides, it can be fun to play as a female.” Guinevere says, obviously trying to convince her.

 

Morgana nods, her face still hidden behind her hands as she reaches out and picks up the illusion necklace. She put it back on and shudders at the odd, almost tightening sensation as her wings vanish, replaced by what she would know was Spriggan wings should she call them.

“...I can do this. Where are the nearest tutorial quests?” Guinevere beams up at her, already tugging her back out the door.

* * *

 

 

**Enter Screen Name [ ________ ]**

 

 **Percy’s** eye twitches and **_she_ ** let’s out a sigh. She can’t exactly use a male name in a female body, can she?

 

The Hero of Olympus pauses, then, almost unwilling, begins to type in her screen name.

 

**Screen Name [ Andromeda ] Accepted**

 

Might as well keep up with his mother’s theme, **Andromeda** thought.

 

As it was, the necklace gifted to her disguised her as an Undine, and while her sea-green eyes and dark brown hair got her many, many looks, she was still considered an Undine. Thus, she was safe within the Undine Capital - Atlantis.

 

 _Atlantis,_ that had made her dissolve into a puddle of laughter when she first heard the cities name.

 

Though, she had to admit that they were doing a good job so far for keeping up. Annabeth would have been fascinated had she seen the Architecture. A mixture of Greek-Roman with a few hints of Norse added into the mix, it was honestly a gorgeous city.

 

Andromeda was still amazed by just how much _detail_ was put into Alfheim. They had created the perfect, fantasy world, and they made a gorgeous, almost overly detailed landscape that had all five senses of smell and was as close to perfect as Andromeda could see mortals being.

 

It helped that the gameplay itself was amazing as well.

 

She exited the bustling of Atlantis with really one goal in mind - find a low-leveled training ground. It had rankled on her very much when she discovered no real talents transferred over from real life, excepting her almost ungodly ability to learn high-leveled Earth and Water magic even if she was only a beginner.

 

She would have to retrain her sword skills, because she refused to be weak in the area she normally shined. Her eyes gleamed when she saw the _Marshland Swirl Butterflies,_ one of the weakest mobs within the game used to teach new players aerial combat.

 

Andromeda was not ignorant. Because of her race she would most likely play the vast majority of her time as a solo, after all, people noticed when your wings never powered off after the time limit. It would be hard, but this was just what Andromeda was hoping for. Just some very, very good stress relief.

 

As Percy Jackson she was constantly under attention, whether from Gods, Demigods, monsters, or ignorant mortals. Thankfully Percy now had the privilege choosing to take quests and tasks, otherwise Andromeda was sure she’d crack someday from the pressure.

 

As the _Marshland Swirl Butterflies_ launched them at her she opened her wings. Even under a consistent illusion she could feel them, and while flying was still very, _very_ new to her she could successfully hover. That would be enough...she hoped.

 

* * *

 

 **Piper McLean,** now **Helene** , admired the city of Swilvane from her view in the cafe. The Capital of Sylphs was green, all different kinds, and while it should have been overwhelmingly cheesy, Helene had to admit it somehow meshed into a tasteful picture that matched it’s nickname, _Emerald City._

 

The cafe she had found was off of one of the major roads in a sweet little street called _Golden Pastries,_ which, true to it’s name, was littered with all styles of pastries and cafes. A sweet shop stood next to a dessert shop, a vegetarian cafe across from it, and the cafe she was sitting in, called _Alfheim Treats and Delicacies_ was a gem in the rough.

 

The owner, a Sylph NPC called Sylvia, was a part of a small business chain quest Helene was doing.

 

Business quests were a new thing that had been revealed merely a month ago. Part of the “Merchant” Quest Section, a player was often not rewarded with loot made for battle, but other items, such a rare crafting materials, or more usually, percentages of a business.

 

Sylvia might have been an NPC, but Piper adored her bright cheerfulness and ingrained love of exploration. Her store specialized in making pastries and treats you could find within other parts of Alfheim, but were rare within Sylvaine.

 

The business chain quest Helene was doing would allow her to upgrade her business shop and learn more delicacies. Already she could see an improvement. The decor had been upgraded to higher materials and her pastries were growing better and more importantly, more exotic.

 

Helene was planning on completing all of the business chain quests on the quest. They were exciting in their own way, she sometimes had to travel across Alfheim to bargain shipping deals and slay rare beasts to gain certain loot, but she was honestly having the time of her life.

 

As a solo player she was shaping up quite well, already she got 15% of the _Alfheim Treats and Delicacies_ money, so her coffers had a steady income, and while she wasn’t that strong as a player yet, she improved with each training exercise and Helene was excited to start training with magic.

 

Her knife training was going up well enough, soon enough she would be able to equip a rare knife drop she had acquired on a quest.

 

She finished her coffee and paid for her drink, ignoring Sylvia’s embarrassed look as she tipped her generously, exiting the warm cafe for the cool morning.

 

As she exited she spotted someone that made her pause and take a second look.

 

Dark wavy brown hair, the color of dark chocolate, bounced with every step the woman took. With a glance Helene knew her admittedly impressive measurements (A gift from her mother), as well as the tanned skin, and familiar sea-green eyes. Following a hunch, she walked up to the player who stared at her with surprised recognition.

 

“Piper?” The woman breaths in surprise, and Helene smiles to her, already knowing who it is. “Hello Percy.” The Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, and all around social butterfly, Percy Jackson gaped at her.

 

 

* * *

 **Alibaba Saluja,** known as **Amon** despite the strange looks she gains for having a male name, uses her newly discovered _Merchant Eyes_ skill with great delight. Immediately the real worth of the weapon was seen and Amon knew it was horribly overpriced, and noted that it wasn’t the first overpriced weapon within the store.

 

She proceeded to write a small note she could access later that would tell her that this merchant was ripping customers off horribly. She then shook her head with disgust, because was it just her, or did the quality of her merchants disappear as the centuries went by? Of course, Amon was horribly biased, considering many considered her an absolute prodigy with economics.

 

Here, within Freelia, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was clearly no Cait Sith, even with her illusion on, and her odd coloring despite being a “salamander” got her even stranger looks. Luckily, her reputation was well known throughout the entire admittedly large city and she was welcomed instead of chased away.

 

Freelia reminded her very much of Balbadd. A thriving trade city, although admittedly some of the coastal Salamander cities reminded her even more of her Kingdom, Freelia was a perfect base of operations. Already Amon was apart of Freelia’s merchant system, well-known for her fair and reasonable trade.

 

Many, many high leveled Cait Sith players went to her to sell their good to, where Amon would sell to the store-owners. Of course Amon had already completed many, _many_ business chain quests, so her coffers were always full, and after awhile she was getting the hang of her complex time table, already including training inside of it.

 

It helped of course that Amon had enormous amounts of free time as Alibaba Saluja, who made his money from immensely popular books he wrote, and had almost two months of downtime because he finished his newest book early. Of course his editors would want to push for book tours and tv appearances but Alibaba was an author who used a different name for his books for a reason.

 

Her wings, a constant reminder of her Maeve status even with the illusion on, flexed under their invisible restraints sort of like a second pair of limbs. Amon silently promised to fly with them later, because she still needed to get the hang of aerial combat with the wings.

 

She could awkwardly hover but she wanted to be able to do the high combat, awe-inspiring, aerial maneuvers she had seen through the high skilled combat duels hosted at the different arenas. It was high up on her list, as well as learning fire magic and grinding her sword skill.

 

Amon grinned to herself. At least she wasn’t going to get bored with all of the things she needed to do and could eventually do.

* * *

 

 

 **Kougyoku Ren,** known to Alfheim as **Vinea,** was mouthing words of power under her breath as she activated her newest healing spell. Watching through sharp eyes, she watched the injured player's HP bar go back to the green and felt the drain of magic, right before the spell stopped and the player grinned.

 

“Thanks Vinea!” The player exclaimed towards her, already scrambling to get back to his eagerly awaiting party who chorused their own thanks. Vinea smiles and waves her hand, sending them off with grins.

 

Vinea had made a reputation as a healer who would heal newbie players for free. Older players would have to pay her of course, but she was well-liked for often accompanying newbie players on their first boss raids and keeping them alive long enough to complete it.

 

Vinea of course, was doing it to gain a loyal client base, as well train with her healing spells. On her own she trained her more combat oriented spells and grinded her sword and martial arts ability, but it was good practice healing combat parties.

 

As an “Undine” she was a strictly neutral race, so even with the strained relationship with the Salamanders and Sylphs, they still both contracted her for their boss raids and she was paid generously for her help. There were Salamander healers of course, but few could match the sheer grinding she had put into healing magic, and her swordsman ship and other magic was no slouch either, making her a valuable combat healer.

 

Vinea smiled when she stroked her sea-blue hair with fondness. It had taken her forever to find the exact dye that would match her Djinn Equip but she had done it, and with her blue hair she wasn’t given nearly as many scandalized looks as when she first wandered the Undine Territory as an “Undine” with wine red hair.

 

Her ‘shop’ was small and set within the outskirts of Saffron, the Undine town she made her home in, although she usually moves about with ease due to the installation of an incredibly pricey portal that allows her to teleport to one of the different race capitals and Alne.

 

Vinea used it as cheat way to cut traveling costs in half, as well as to visit Amon-chan daily, which was always a delight.

 

Vinea strides over to her workshop, where a gorgeous glass mosaic piece is done. It is a masterpiece, and happened to have been made over the period of a month in between her quests, game play, and real life. Little glass tiles make an entrancing scene, where the Imperial Palace of the Kou Empire is caught in all it’s splendor.

 

It helps stave off the loneliness and impatience when she makes arts like these. Her siblings are going to remember soon enough, and while she might have been waiting for six years now, she knows they will remember someday.

 

Amon-chan would like this. She loved the beautiful artwork she had made of Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu.

 

Taking an appropriate screen shot she moved to where the tea set she made was waiting to be painted. She wasn’t as good at painting of course, and she wished she knew someone with the skill, but Vinea was at least moderately skilled to paint it pretty enough to sell.

* * *

**Kagome Higurashi,** known as **Midoriko** within the game, paused. Her eyes proceeded to glow an eerie green and she spotted a glowing footprint. A small smile made it’s way to her lips as she saw proof of what she had been trying to find for several days now.

 

The snow continued to fall onto her but Midoriko was completely warm, thanks to a wonderful _Flame Deer Pelt_ that had been made into a sort of dress for her. With that, as well as her _Crimson Thorn Cloak,_ she could safely ignore the frigid temperatures.

 

She was within the Northernmost parts of Alfheim, the Gnome Territory. Here, she was tracking down a very rare Mob said to only appear on the first week of a month. She had merely three days left before she lost the Mob, and Midoriko hoped she would be able catch it.

 

The Mob was called the _Winter Howler,_ because of the eerie sound magic it used to paralyze and devour it’s prey, as well as defend itself. It was chimera-esque, with the body of a wolf, tail of a lion, as well as six goat horns attached to it’s head as well as numerous spikes of ice sprouting from the sides and top of it’s face.

 

The female _Winter Howlers_ formed prides where they raised their children. A dominant male would lay claim to the territory and mate when it was mating season, but otherwise the males were solitary creatures that hunted on their own and lived on their own.

 

Sort of like male elephants.

 

Midoriko was trying to find it because of the rare loot it left behind - _Winter’s Blood._ A powerful ingredient that should it be dipped on a weapon, would transform the weapon into channeling only ice, wind, and water attacks, regardless of the magic pushed through the weapon.

 

Many races, especially the Salamanders were interested in the rare loot, simply because if they used it then they would be able to use water, ice, and wind magic without having to go through the hassles of learning actual water and wind magic.

 

Of course there was going to be drawbacks - it could only be applied for one weapon, and that weapon would be permanently ice natured, and in the hands of an Undine it would have a permanant 15% buff to all spells they used but only had a 5% buff for a Salamander.

 

It could only be gotten by killing a _Winter Howler_ a certain way, by killing it at the base of where the neck met the head, which was protected by its horns and ice spikes.

 

Midoriko heard it before she saw it.

 

The eerie, paralyzing howl went through the air and she was frozen, watching it charge through the forests below her, obviously sensing her presence and was aggroed because of it. The paralyzation ended and Midoriko pulled out her bow, hurriedly equipping a certain bow she had prepared for just this moment.

 

Readying it, she narrowed her eyes.

 

The arrow flew.

 

Piercing through the _Winter Howling_ in the exact spot she wanted it, Midoriko smiled as it’s health immediately thirded. Drawing out another arrow she fired again, hitting the spot.

 

Then, a final arrow flew.

 

She grinned when she saw the rare loot.

 

 

* * *

 **Ryou Bakura,** dubbed **Nefertari** within the game, was running. “Damn!” She cursed under her breath as she launched herself in the air, avoiding the massive claw that smashed into the ground with a thundering boom. Her wings, once dormant, fluttered and she floated above the enormous Mob Field boss.

 

Nefertari had forgotten that it had honestly existed.

 

 _Thunder Mirage Lobster_ was field boss found at the very edges of the Salamander territory, where the sea resided. In some parts of the Salamander coastline there was thriving tropical areas, courtesy of oasis's and the large river that flowed through the Salamander territory, an imitation of Egypt’s Nile River. But the _Thunder Mirage Lobster_ was found where the desert literally met the sea, often agitated when it felt unnatural vibrations.

 

Nefertari had used a wind spell to kill off a pack of _indigo wild dogs_ , poisonous mobs that stalked the deserts for players to herd, and inadvertently upset the field boss. Nefertari doubted she would make out of this one alive. She would probably have to respawn.

 

She grimaced at the thought. She didn’t respawn for a reason, one because she hated finding her place back to where she was, the other, because Maeves didn’t have ordinary respawnings. Besides, her necklace wasn’t equipped, she had taken it off the day before and forgotten to put it back on.

 

Several nasty ancient Egyptian curses left her lips, courtesy of Thief King Akefia.

 

She chanted out one of her most powerful spells, one that would cause a miniature sandstorm using the sand around her. It would exhaust her, undoubtedly, but she could escape. She felt the sensation of the magic leaving her and transforming into a whirlwind of wind, picking up the sand of the area.

 

The _Thunder Mirage Lobster_ screeched in fury but Nefertari was already moving. The sandstorm would last only about a minute before her magic exhausted itself and she really needed to move by then.

 

She had made it past several dozen dunes before the sandstorm, still visible but far away, dissolved and she felt the strange prickling sensation of magical exhaustion. It was like thousands of needles were poking her, but it didn’t really hurt _hurt,_ and no blood was drawn.

 

She proceeded to collapse beside a sand dune and huff with slight laughter.

 

That was certainly blood-pumping.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi Mutou is Heba simply because everyone agrees that should Yugi have been born in Ancient Egypt, he would have been called Heba. It's fanon. Ryou is Nefertari because I feel that Ryou would make a gorgeous woman, and I might as well follow the Egyptian pattern. Percy becomes Andromeda, who is apart of the Perseus Myth and one of the Greek legends that actually had a happy ending. Piper is called Helene because she uses "Katoptris", Helen of Troy's dagger. 
> 
> Harry becomes Morgana from the King of Arthur Legends, and Ginny becomes Guinevere, following the same line of thinking. Kougyoku and Alibaba use their Djinn's names. Kagome uses Midoriko's name, the creator of the Shikon Jewel.
> 
> I have also introduced several different Mobs, which I'll later explain within a separate work that can be found within the series. It'll have basic things, a summary of what they are, what they eat, what worth are they, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some bleed throughs of 'special' powers each were known for, but for the most part, the main characters will strictly adhere to the Alfheim Magic with the exception of chapters outside of Alfheim but in the real world. I might put this on Fanfiction, but for now this is an Archive of Our Own work only. 
> 
> The prologue is pretty pathetic, but the next chapter is going to be way longer, if only because it introduces the vast majority of the main characters. 
> 
> I'm also following my new thing of placing images at the end. It is not mine and all credit's goes to the artist.


End file.
